The Key to A Mother's Heart
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Alice and the Queen get locked in the royal storage room, they spend some mother/daughter time together. Meanwhile, Hare is frantic when his own mother makes a surprise visit to Wonderland. Will Hare survive mother's day this year? R/R


DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family.

If anyone else wants to use my Alice or her sister, please ask me first.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone likes this story. It's sort of my attempt at a mother's day story. I want to say thank you to my best friend, Kate. I had a lot of fun writing this story with her.

"The Key to a Mother's Heart"

"And I Thought cleaning out this old storage room would be boring." Alice said sarcastically.

"You have to be joking." The Queen said. "First of all, this room has been here since the day the palace was first built. Secondly, I don't let just anyone in here."

"Sorry."

It was then that the almost thirteen-year-old got an idea.

There was a mischievous sparkle in her bluish green eyes.

"So," Alice said in what she thought was a casual tone, "how old did you say you were when this palace was built?"

"Nice try, but it was built before I was born."

"Oh. So that means it must be pretty old then."

"Just what exactly are you implying, my dear?"

"I wasn't implying anything. I was just thinking that…"

"Don't give me that. It's not like I was born yesterday."

"Speaking of that, when were you born?"

"I'm a wiser Queen than that."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning you're not getting an answer."

Alice shrugged as she went back to the task at hand.

The two had been cleaning out the storage room now for the past half an hour.

"Aw, look. Was this yours, You're Majesty?" Alice asked as she picked up a yellow and red plush duck.

"Oh, where did you find that?"

"I found it in this box over here." Alice replied. "it's marked plush stuff."

"It figures. My mother's a pack rat." The Queen informed her.

"Oh. He's cute." Alice observed. "Does he have a name?"

"Who said it was a he." The Queen replied.

"Oh. So it's a she then?" Alice asked.

"I guess." She said. "And to answer your other question, she doesn't have one."

"Is she related to a certain rubber ducky named Bubbles?" Alice asked with a grin.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she has the same eyes." Her daughter said.

The Queen shrugged as though it didn't matter.

Just then, another question came to the pre-teen.

"What's your motha like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you hardly eva talk about her."

"That's because there's nothing really to talk about."

Alice nodded, although she knew it was a lie. She had been around the Queen long enough to know when she was avoiding talking about something.

"Okay, if you say so. But if you eva wanna talk, I'm here to listen."

The Queen nodded, but said nothing else on the subject.

"All right. I think that's enough for now. You can take that box over to the Hatter's and see if he can find any use for this junk. If I Know him and I Do, unfortunately, he'll find many uses for it."

Alice grinned.

"Maybe a thousand and one?"

"Let's hope not."

"All right. I'll see ya lata." With that, Alice was gone.

Getting to the Hatter's, Alice found him outside, along with her sister, Samantha.

They looked like they were digging holes for plants. But Alice knew better by now.

"Hey! What's up you two?"

Hatter glanced up from what he was doing and gave her a smile.

"Hey Alice! Nothing much. We're just making wobear traps."

"Wobear traps? Why? Have you seen any around here lately?"

"Sadly, no. But you never know."

"Mommy says they live high in the Wonderland mountains." Sammie chimed in.

Hatter shrugged.

"This might come as a surprise to you girls, but the Queen doesn't know everything."

"She doesn't?" Sammie asked in astonishment.

"Not according to Royalty Knows Best." Hatter replied.

"What's that?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Well, I could tell you. But where's the fun in that? Come on. I got something to show ya."

The girls followed Hatter into his house.

When they got there, Alice wasn't surprised to see Dinah happily lounging on the couch, drinking milk from a tea cup.

Hatter led them into a room full of books and a desk.

"Here we go." He said. "Feast your eyes on that."

Alice picked up the magazine he was pointing to.

"Wow! Royalty Knows Best. How well do you know your royal stuff?"

"What royal stuff are they talking about?" Sammie asked.

"Oh sweetcakes, you know the usual…like population of Wonderland, how often the Queen gets her royal nails polished, if she ever got a library fine or how many times she purposely missed a party at the Duchess's place. How many times Sophie's mother bought something from the regal catalog and then gave it back."

"I could tell you that." Alice replied.

"Yeah. But the Royalty Knows Best has more royal dirt."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Don't worry. There's nothing in there Sammie can't read. Although I would stay away from the royal foreign recipes."

"Are they hard to say?" Sammie asked.

"No. They're hard to swallow."

"Well, Mom wanted me to drop off this box of stuff. We cleaned out the storage room and she thought you could use some of it."

"More white elephants, huh?"

"Uncle Hatter, can I watch you turn them into gold?" Sammie asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, sweetcakes. But first, I'm ready for some tea. You wanna stay for some, Alice?"

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I have to get a project done and clean my room. The Queen's been after me to do it now for a week."

"All right. Well we'll miss ya. But I'll send a snack home with Sammie. It's something I know you've been waiting to try for a few weeks now."

Alice's eyes lit up at that.

"You finished them?"

"Yes indeeddy doo."

"Awesome! When Mom tastes this, she'll neva go back to regular chocolate again."

"That's the plan." Hatter replied. "But you know your mother."

"I wish I knew more." Alice said longingly. "She neva talks about her family or anything."

"That's funny." Hatter mused. "Just last week I heard her ranting about some second cousin of hers that sent her a late birthday gift."

"I don't mean that." Alice said.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know anything about her motha. She hardly talks about her and whenever I ask, she changes the subject. Do you know anything about the last Queen, MR. Hatta?"

"Well I do remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"I forgot to pick up my dry cleaning."

"Uncle Hatter!" Sammie said in between giggles. "Alice was talking about what do you know about Mommy's Mommy."

"Well, I doo know she hates being called Nana."

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"Personal experience." Hatter replied.

"Oy! You have no shame."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"No. Can't say that I do."

Just then, they were interrupted by the appearance of Hare.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys are here. I need your help!"

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I just got a phone call."

"Who was it from?" Alice asked. "Your creditor?"

"No, worse."

"Your Uncle Sylvester?" Hatter asked.

"You have an Uncle Sylvester?" Sammie asked.

"Doesn't everybody?" Hare retorted. "But no, it was even worse than that!"

"What can be worse than a call from Uncles Sylvester?" Hatter asked.

"It was my mother!"

"Well, is she all right?" Alice asked.

"OH yeah she's fine. But she's coming to Wonderland for a visit!"

"What's so bad about that?" Alice inquired.

"Trust me. When my mother visits, it's bad."

"Haven't I met her before?" Alice mused.

"Yes. But don't worry. She wont' remember you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh trust me. It is a good thing." Hare said.

"Not that you're not a memorable person. We love having you girls here. In fact, we don't know how we would get along without you." Hatter commented fondly.

"Hatter, we get along just fine on our own." Hare said.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Hare." Alice said.

"Hare, maybe you should sit down and have some tea. It'll calm your nerves."

Once Hare was settled, Hatter turned back to the girls.

Sammie had made herself comfortable on the floor and was now putting together a 100 piece puzzle of Wonderland.

"Don't mind him, Alice." Hatter said. "He gets this way every time his mother comes for a surprise visit."

"Is she really that bad?" The pre-teen wanted to know.

"Of course not. She's worse."

"Okay. We'll make sure to steer clear of here when she shows up."

"Don't worry. Sammie will be safe with me. Hare's mother really is a people person. She just doesn't like a messy house."

"Oh. So she's big on cleaning' huh?"

"That's putting it mildly." Hatter replied.

"Dinah, give that back!" Sammie demanded. "I need that!"

Hatter glanced up to see the calico happily storing away a puzzle piece in her basket of toys.

"Dinah, you know better. You have your own toys."

Dinah meowed as if to say so what.

"Dinah…" Alice said sternly.

Dinah reluctantly pushed the piece back towards Sammie.

"Good kitty. Now, back to your motha issues." She said turning to Hare.

"Alice, I don't think you can help me." Hare told her. "Let's just say, my mother visited a few months ago and my house still isn't the same."

Just then, Alice's phone went off.

"Hello? OH hi."

"Alice, what's gotten into you?"

"Sorry, You're Majesty. What's up?"

"I need you to come home immediately. There's something I want to show you."

"Okay. I'll be right there." With that, she hung up and turned to her sister and friends. "Well, it looks like I've been summoned back home. So I'll see ya guys lata. BE good, Sammie."

"I will." Sammie replied. "Love ya."

"Love you too." With that, she was gone.

Arriving back home, Alice was met by Rabbit who looked positively frantic.

"Oh Alice, thank goodness you're here. The Queen's been waiting for you. And you know how cranky she gets when she has to wait."

"Gotcha. Thanks, Mr. Rabbit. By the way, do you know what Mom wants to show me?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't have any idea. The Queen didn't tell me."

"All right." With that, she headed for the throne room.

Meanwhile, back at the Hatter's house, he and Sammie were busy going through the box that Alice had brought over.

"SO, what are you going to do with this stuff?" She asked.

"I haven't really decided yet." He said. "But I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Care to donate some of that to a worthy cause?" The Cheshire Cat asked as he appeared above them.

"What cause is that?"

"Oh, just the purrfect one. Me."

"You have to be kidding." Hatter said as he picked up an old book.

"I hardly ever kid. Besides, that's for goats. And I'm a cat."

"Wow! The Queen's a pack rat."

"Now there's an animal I wouldn't go on vacation with."

"Why not?" Sammie asked.

"They steal all the good snacks." With that, he disappeared.

"I wonder what this key is for." Sammie said, picking up a silver key on a gold chain out of the box.

"Who knows." With that, they continued their search.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Alice and the Queen were standing inside the storage room once again.

"So what did you wanna show me?" Alice asked.

"I know it's around here somewhere." The Queen mumbled to herself. " That Rabbit. I ask him to do one thing and you would think I asked him to clean this entire palace before morning. I only did that once."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ah, here it is. Now keep in mind, this is rather old. But I've wanted to give it to you for a long time now."

"What is it?"

The Queen held out a necklace of gold. It had a blue and gold heart as the jewel. Within the middle of the heart sat a small gold crown.

"You're Majesty, it's…it's beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"My mother gave it to me when I turned thirteen. And now I want you to have it."

"Thank you. But my birthday isn't for another two weeks."

"Oh I don't care about dates."

"Is that why you stood the pizza guy up?"

"No. I stood him up because he skimped on the cheese. And besides, your brothers knew better."

"Oh come on. Dee was just trying to help. It wasn't like he put your picture up on Wonderland's online dating service."

"No. That was Hatter."

"Oh my…."

"What's so funny?"

Alice shook her head as she tried to stop laughing.

"Is that where Dee found the pizza guy?"

"No. Hatter found this Cuban guy who spoke less English than King Richardo."

"King Richardo, huh? I'm surprised you didn't get a letta banning you from his kingdom after you bailed out on his last invitation."

"I didn't. Thank goodness. Enough about my dating life or lack there of."

"You started it."

"I did not. Now let's see how this looks on you."

Alice nodded. She turned around and stood still as she waited for the Queen to place the necklace around her neck.

"Careful, You're Majesty." The Cheshire Cat cautioned. "Don't drop it."

"I can think of something I want to drop right now." She retorted. "And it's not the necklace. What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see my two favorite royal people?"

"Not unless you want something."

"Oh does that mean I can come if I want something?"

"No!"

"Mom, come on. He's not that bad."

"Yeah. Listen to your daughter. After all, she's next in line." He gazed at Alice just then. "Thanks, Queen Alice."

"Thanks for reminding me." The Queen retorted.

"You're welcome. Now, would you mind giving me something in return?"

"No. Now get out of here."

"Funny you should mention getting out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Adios." With that, he left.

"Get back here!" The Queen demanded. "Cat! That mangy feline. He thinks he knows more than me." With that, she turned back to Alice. "All right. There you go."

Alice inspected her mother's handy work.

"Thanks." She said. "I love it."

"You're welcome."

"But wouldn't you have rather given it to me when I turn sixteen?"

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Well, usually, at least where I came from, sweet sixteen's are a bigger deal than turning thirteen."

"Not around here." She said. "In fact, turning thirteen is a big deal."

"Why?"

"Well, it just is."

"Okay."

"It's been that way for as long as I can remember."

"Oh. How far does your memory go?"

"Nice try, but I'm not biting."

"Not with those teeth." Came the Cat's reply. "When was the last time you flossed."

"Alice, remind me to call the local animal shelter."

"Why?"

"It's time we got a watch dog."

"I neva pictured you the dog type, You're Majesty."

"Who says I'm not. I love dogs."

"since when?"

"Since we took care of Alivia's dog. I know Suki was trained for a purpose, but she was sweet and really fuzzy."

"Okay. I think we've been in here too long." Alice said. "Let's get outta here."

"Good idea. I need to call the regal catalog."

"What are you buying now?"

"Never you mind. Let's just say it'll teach the postman to deliver my mail on time."

"You know if it's trickery you're afta, Dum could help you out."

"I don't need his help or anyone else's for that matter. Now come on. I'm thirsty."

Alice nodded. She went forward and then stopped. When the Queen didn't object to her going first, she turned the handle of the door.

"UH-oh.

"What uh-oh? What do you mean?"

"Uh, just what I said."

"I meant why did you say it?"

"I don't wanna freak you out, You're Majesty, but we're locked in."

"What! What do you mean? That's impossible. We can't be locked in."

"We are." Alice replied.

"Let me try that."

"Okay." Alice sat down on the floor as she watched her mother's futile attempts to open the door.

"I don't admit this too often," she began, "but it looks like you're right."

Alice resisted the urge to say, "I told you so."

It was then that the Queen got an idea.

"Alice, do you have your cell phone on you?"

"No."

"What? You always carry it with you."

"Yes, but not when it's charging."

"Oh hurumph. That's what's wrong with technology these days. It's as unreliable as one of Hatter's inventions. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Uh, wait patiently and try and bond?" Alice suggested.

"I've never been very good at waiting."

"How true that is." Alice said just low enough for the Queen to miss.

"Do you have any food?"

"Uh, let me see…There's a package of trail mix and a bag of pretzels."  
"Excellent."

Alice took it out and was about to hand it to her when the Queen practically snatched it from her hand.

"There's that sharing thing again." With that, she sat down and waited for her mother to do the same. Something told her it was going to be a long day…

Meanwhile back at the Hatter's house, Hare was frantically pacing around the living room.

Sammie was nearly finished her puzzle. She had moved it to the kitchen table upon the advice of Hatter.

"You look like an expectant wobear parent." Hatter observed.

Hare was too distracted to notice his friend's comment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Sammie said as she got up. "I'm gonna see what the Caterpillar's doing."

"Are you sure you don't wanna stick around?" Hatter asked. "It's gonna get interesting."

Sammie nodded.

"I'm sure. Love you guys." With that, she gave Hatter a hug before leaving the house. As she left, she called over her shoulder, "Good luck, Uncle Hare!" With that, she was gone.

"I'm gonna need more than luck." He said to nobody in particular.

"How true that is. You're gonna need ear plugs."

Meanwhile, Sammie was hanging out with the Caterpillar. They were both eating a piece of pie and drinking some juice.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he popped the last piece of pie in his mouth.

"It's….different." She replied.

"But do you like it?" He pressed.

"Um…can I Get back to you on that/"

"That reminds me of something." He said.

"A story?" Sammie asked eagerly.

"Well, now that you mention it. Yes. But I was thinking of something else."

"What?"

"It actually had something to do with your sister."

"What did she do?"

"Now what would make you think she did something?"

Sammie shrugged.

"I don't know."

"As a matter of fact, it was something she was afraid to do."

"Alice, afraid? No way."

"She's not perfect you know. Nobody's perfect."

"Mommy thinks she is."

"Yes, well your mother thinks a lot of things that aren't true."

"So what about Alice?"

"Well, do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, it all started when your mother was bored."

"The Queen was bored?"

"Oh yes. And that's when we really have to worry."

"So what happened?" Sammie asked. SHE made herself comfortable on a mushroom and used the other one to stretch out.

"Well, she decided to take up sculpting. And just to add insult to injury, she decided to give them away as gifts."

"So what does this have to do with Alice?"

"Well, when Alice got hers, she didn't know what to say. So naturally, she came to me. She needed some advice."

"So what did you tell her? And wait a minute, I thought you said she was scared."

"Oh she was. But not the kind of scared you're probably thinking. She was afraid to tell the Queen the truth."

"Why?"

"You've been hanging around the Walrus too long."

Sammie shrugged.

"So what happened?"

"All right, I can take a hint. It seems like I'll be telling you two stories today."

"Awesome!" Sammie exclaimed happily. She liked the sound of that. She loved listening to the Caterpillar's stories.

"Well, when Alice came to me, she had a bit of a problem…"

As Alice approached the mushroom garden, she noticed the Caterpillar playing a saxophone.

She sat down on a mushroom and listened to him play.

He stopped just then as if just noticing her for the first time.

Alice shook her head apologetically.

"Oh, don't mind me." SHE said.

"Too late. I've lost my inspiration."

"Inspiration? What do you mean?"

"That feeling that helps to me to create music."

"Boy. I wish Mommy's inspiration went away that easily."

"The Queen?"

"She's decided to become an artist. And boy is she inspired."

"What kind of art does she create?"

"Well, it's big and heavy."

"Heavy as in deep and meaningfull?" He asked.

"No. Heavy as in it weighs a lot. She carves statues out of stone. I'm afraid she's gonna give one to me."

"Do you like her statues?"

"Not especially."

"But because she's the Queen and your mother, you're afraid to tell her what you really think."

"That's true."

"I think you'd better listen to this story…"

As the Caterpillar's mind floated back to the present, Sammie spoke up.

"So that's what that big statue in Uncle Hatter's kitchen is." Sammie exclaimed.

"Oh he used it in there?"

"Yup." Sammie replied.

After Sammie left the Caterpillar's, she went to see what the Tweedles were up to. She found them playing a game of tennis. Dum waved her over and they started a new game.

As Dee served the first one, Dum started a conversation with both of them.

"So, we haven't seen Alice all day. Do you know where she is?"

"I think Mommy wanted her for something."

"Oh. That explains it."

Dee nodded in agreement.

"When the Queen summons you, it could take all day."

"Or all week."

Sammie giggled. She knew they spoke the truth on that one.

"So, did you hear that Uncle Hare's mother's coming by?" She asked."Oh he must be thrilled." Dum said sarcastically.

"No. He looked upset to me." Sammie replied.

"I don't blame him." Dum said. "I've met her."

"We both have." Dee replied. "Let's just say, when she met Alie, it was the first time I ever witnessed our little sister at a loss for words."

"She's that bad?" Sammie asked, referring to Hare's mother.

"You could say that." Dee replied. "now, let's get this under way so I can win."

"That's really funny." Dum said with a laugh.

"It is? And why is that?"

"Because we all know whose gonna win. And it's not gonna be you."

"Thanks, but I'm not that good at tennis yet." She said innocently.

"Don't worry. I'll have you beateng Dee in no time."

"And what makes you think you can teach her?"

"Who coached Alice for field day last year?"

"I did." He replied.

"Oh right."

"Mind if I join your game?" The Cheshire Cat asked as he appeared.

"You play tennis?" Sammie asked.

"Of course. I like being served, especially if it's fish."

"Do you like catfish?"

"NO way. I don't eat 'em. They're relatives of mine. Distant relatives."

"If you don't mind Cat," Dee interjected. "We'd like to get back to our game."

"I don't mind at all. It'll give me time to bug the Queen." With that, he was gone…

Alice sighed as she watched the Queen attempt to open the door for what seemed like the thousandth time in two hours.

"I don't think that's workin' too well." She said, stating the obvious.

"What makes you say that?"

"Uh, because you've been at it now for ova two hours."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?"

Alice gave her a look as if to say the answer was obvious.

"You're not alone, you know." She said. "We could talk."

"About what?"

"Oh I don't know." She said in an off handed way. "The weather, your mother, how old you are…how often Wondaland gets rain…"

"Don't even think about it." The Queen told her. "That's one topic that is closed tight."

"Which one? Your motha or your age?"

The Queen glared at her.

"Both."

"come on. Why won't you talk about your motha?"

"There's nothing really to talk about."

"I don't think that's true." Alice said as she sat down across from her Majesty on an empty crate. "According to Mr. Hatta, she wasn't very nice. Not to mention he said she had bad taste in tea."

"What!"

Alice giggled.

"I'm just kidding. But at least I Got you talking. But all joking aside, Mr. .Hatta did say that you're a much betta Queen than your mother was."

"He did, did he. Well, remind me to ask him about that the next time I see him."

"I don't think he meant it as an insult." She said. "After all, you're the best queen I know."

"I'm the only Queen you know."

"Actually, you're not."

"If you say the Queen of Sheba…"

"What do ya have against the Queen of Sheba?"

"Never you mind. Although, I heard she's a terrible dresser."

"Where'd you read that? Royalty Knows Best?"

"No. And how did you get your hands on one of those? They're unsuitable reading for a child your age."

"Sammie was reading it too."

"The Hatter's gonna hear from me."

"Look, it wasn't Mr. Hatta's fault. I asked about your motha and he showed us some tabloid magazine."

"And that's exactly why you and your sister shouldn't be reading it. It's nothing but trash."

"This coming from the Queen who neva set a royal toe in a library? And you're trying to teach me about literature?"

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady."

"Sorry. Is the lack of air getting to you or something?"

"You wanted to talk, let's talk."

"Okay." Alice said uncertainly.

"But first, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you remember when you first told me about what was going on with you where you came from?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with what's going on now?" Her daughter asked.

Ignoring her, the Queen pressed on.

"And do you remember what I told you when you accused me of not caring?"

Alice nodded. She didn't want to remember that as long as she lived.

In fact, it was probably one of her worst memories of being in Wonderland. It hurt her so much because she knew she had hurt the Queen's feelings and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Seeing she had her daughter's attention, the Queen continued.

"And do you remember what I said after you yelled at me?"

"Uh, Rabbit, get her out of here before I kill her?"

The Queen narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"You could have fooled me."

"Anyway." The Queen said in an effort to get her thoughts together. "When I said that, I was more mad at myself than at you."

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, I hate being wrong. Secondly, what you said was true at the time. But I didn't want to admit it. When you said I was afraid to care about you, you were right."

"But why?" Alice asked curiously.

"Because before you came along, I never knew what it was like to love someone unconditionally. Don't you ever tell anyone I said that."

"Don't worry. Nobody would believe me anyway."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh nothing."

"The point of that little explanation was to teach you a lesson."

"What?"

"Would you be so kind as to let me finish my sentence?" She asked pointedly.

"Why not? You finished everything else." She replied, looking at the two empty bags that once held snacks in them.

"And they were good too. Thank you, my dear."

"You're welcome." Alice said dryly.

"As I was saying, my point was, I didn't pester you. I let you come to me and tell me what was going on and how you felt on your own."

"But Mr. Rabbit said you knew something was wrong."

"Wait until we get out of here….and yes, I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure."

"But you saw the bruise on my arm that day." She reminded her. "I…I…I lied to you that day, but you still saw it."

"I know you did." She said. "And I had my own ways of showing you that I don't tolerate dishonesty." The Queen said ryly.

"I'll neva volunteer to help Mr. Rabbit clean the royal fireplace eva again."

"Not even if I upped your allowance?"

"How much are we talking' here?"

"Do you have juice in there?"

"No."

"Remember when you asked me if Queens ever get scared?" She began.

"Yeah. You said no and then told me to leave you alone."

"Well, there were two times that I was truly afraid."

"Really?"

The Queen nodded. She gazed around as though to make sure they were really alone. She didn't want any peeping cats around.

Once she was sure they wouldn't be overheard, she continued.

Once was back when you were five and that disaster with that pie. I should have known better than to let you taste anything Duchy brings over. But-and I don't admit this often if at all-I didn't know what I was doing back then."

"What's the difference between then and now?" Alice quipped.

"I'm a much wiser Queen." She replied.

"Can I get a second opinion on that?"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it's disrespectful to be cheeky to your elders?"

Alice shook her head and frowned. She stared at a point just beyond the ceiling in the window above their heads.

The sudden change in her mood made the Queen somewhat concerned.

"Alice?" She asked expectantly.

"Huh?"

"I prefer Yes You're Majesty."

"Sorry." Alice replied sincerely. "What did you say?"

"I said didn't your parents teach you not to disrespect your elders?"

Alice shook her head.

"What do you mean no?" The Queen questioned.

"No. They were too busy fighting. And when they weren't doing that, she would take her anger out on me."

"Your mother?" The Queen asked.

Alice shook her head.

"No. My motha's right here." She managed a small smile through the few tears that had escaped at the horrible memories. "You're the only one I eva called Mom after I found my way here. You were the first person that helped me learn how to trust again and to not give up on people."

"Well I am a persistent Queen."

"Like I told you on Valentine's Day last year, you're my favorite Queen."

The Queen laughed slightly at the memory.

"You certainly taught your brothers a lesson."

"What can I say? I'm good."

"Don't let it go to your head." She advised. She then caught Alice looking at her expectantly. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason. It's just that, I answered your question. Now will you answer mine?"

"It depends what it is."

"Did Mr. Hatta really call your motha Nanah?"

"Unfortunately." She replied. "And she never forgave him for it."

Alice giggled.

"So what was your motha like?" Alice ventured.

The Queen sighed. She knew this was coming and she knew she had to tell the truth.

"Well, there's not very much to say about her. She wasn't very interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, she didn't really approve of most people. She felt most of them were beneath her."

"So how did Mr. .Hatta meet her?"

"Don't try and change the subject." The Queen demanded. "I was talking."

"Sorry. I thought you didn't want to talk about her."

"Well, I didn't. But you talked me into it."

"Wow! That's a first."

"I wonder where Rabbit is." The Queen mused. "I'm getting hungry."

"Don't look at me." Alice said. "I don't have anymore snacks."

The Queen made an irritated noise before getting back to the subject at hand.

Before she could continue, Alice posed a question to her.

"Do you think your motha would approve of me?"

The Queen was thoughtful for a few minutes.

"Probably not. Then again, she was never really good with children."

"But you were a child once."

"Don't remind me." The Queen said.

"The question is when."

"When what?"

"When were you a child?"

"Don't even think about it." The Queen ordered.

"Oh, a little touchy about our age, are we?" Alice guessed.

"I am not touchy about my age." The Queen argued.

"Then why won't you tell me when you were born?" Alice asked.

"Because it's none of your business."

"That seems touchy to me." The Cheshire Cat said as he appeared just then. "So You're Majesty, I'm not shy about my age. Besides, I have nine lives."

"You'll have less than that if you don't get out of here." The Queen threatened.

"Aw, and here I thought you wanted my help." He said craftily.

"Oh hurrumph! I know you can't take out of here. So how else can you help?"

"O him don't know. I could…"

"What? You old do what?"

"OH I don't know. Find Rabbit for you."

"That would be helpful."

"Aah, but it's gonna cost you."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Hmmm. Let me think….how about, let me join your little breakfast club?"  
"What breakfast club? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just that little get together you have with my favorite future Queen and the Hatter and the Tweedles."

"First of all, Alice isn't ruling until she's twenty-one. Secondly…"

"Hey! Wait a minute. Mr. Rabbit said I would start ruling when I was eighteen."

"Whose eighteen?" The Cheshire Cat pretended to think for a minute and then glanced at Alice.

"You're really pushing it, you know that." She told him.

"Yeah. But that's the fun of it! Now what do you say, You're Majesty? Do I stay or do I go?"

The Queen thought for a minute.

Alice could tell her mother was struggling with the decision.

"What if I make this ruling?" She asked. "Kind of like a trial run?"

The Queen glared at her, but then realized the benefit of what Alice had said.

"Oh all right."

"Yes!" Alice cheered.

"Don't let it go to your head." The Queen warned.

"That's not Alice's problem." The Cat replied.

"Watch it." Alice warned. "I didn't say yes yet."

"But you will. Because you love me so much."

"Love isn't the word I'd use." Alice said truthfully.

"That makes two of us." The Queen agreed.

"So what shall it be Queen Alice?" The Cat asked. "Do I snack or do I scat?"

"Well….Mom does wanna get outta here and eat dinna, so…I declare, you can join us for breakfast."

The Cat grinned as he disappeared.

"Good choice, You're Majesty."

The Queen shook her head.

"Oh hurrumph. What is this kingdom coming to?"

"A new world order." The cat replied, still invisible. "And I'd like shrimp, pretty please."

"You'll get it when you come back with help!" Alice called after him. "And that's an order!"

"You got it, Queen Alice. Esta lavista!"

"It better be sooner than later." The Queen threatened.

"Oh come on, Mom. Give the Cat a break. He's gonna help us, isn't he?"

"That remains to be seen." The Queen commented. "That remains to be seen."

Meanwhile, back at Hatter's place, he had convinced Hare to play a game of Jim Rummy in an attempt to calm his nerves.

As Hatter took a turn in the game, he posed a question to his best friend.

"So when's your mother supposed to show up?" He asked.

"Hopefully, she got lost." Hare said wishfully.

"Mummy's here!"

Hatter jumped up to greet her. He had met her before, but he figured it would help Hare's cause.

"Oh, Fiona, you lost weight!" Hatter exclaimed in surprise.

"I wish I could say the same for you." She replied. "More of Granny Hatter's cookies?"

Hatter laughed nervously.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. The Queen will be happy to see you."

Just then, the Tweedles came running up to them.

Once Dee caught his breath, he asked in one breath, "Have you seen Alice?"

"Or the Queen?" Dum asked. "We can't find them anywhere. Alice was supposed to come bird watching with us, but she never showed up."

Hatter shook his head.

"No. Can't say I have."

Dee frowned.

"We've looked everywhere."

"The Caterpillar hasn't seen her, the Cat hasn't seen her, although you can't really go by what he says. And the funny thing is, the Queen's missing too."

"But back to Alice."

"You say both Alice and the Queen are missing?" Hatter asked, suddenly becoming official.

"Yeah." Dee said. "We just told you that."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Hatter asked. "You two are lucky you came to us."

"They are?" Hare asked as he joined his best friend beside the Dormouse's teapot.

"Yes indeedy doo." Hatter replied, getting a look from Fiona.

He ignored her as he continued.

"Now we're missing a monarch and our future Queen. Now can you tell us what the Queen and Princess look like?"

"What? You know what Alice looks like." Dum said.

"Oh, Alice. Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"We did." Dee told him.

"Oh. All right. What does she look like again?"

The brothers rolled their eyes at one another.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the Queen was bored out of her crown.

"I would give anything for something to do."

"Anything…?" A voice said as the Cheshire Cat appeared before. He turned to Alice just then. "Your royal order has been carried out, Queen Alice. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Hey! The Queen exclaimed indignantly. "You never offered to do anything for me."

"You want something nice done, do something nice in return."

"What! Of all the ridiculous, absurd ideas."

"Well, suite yourself. Now, as I was saying, Queen Alice. Anything else?"

"Um…Not that I can think of. Thanks anyway."

"Aah. An answer complete with manners. I like that." With that, he disappeared. 'Hmmm. You could take a few lessons from her. Arivderchi Queen Alice!" With that, he left.

"Aw. Drop that cat! Imagine, saying I could learn some manners from a pre-teen. You would think I didn't know my royal edakut."

Alice wasn't paying attention to her mother's ranting. She was busy trying to get a box down from a nearby shelf.

It was sticking out of the wall and partially open.

"Aw, there we go. I wonda what's in here." With that, she opened it to discover a whicker basket.

Peering inside, Alice found a furry surprise.

"Mom, come here. Look!"

"What is it now?"

"Just come here. I have something I wanna show you."

"Are you ordering me around?"

"No. It would please You're Majesty, please give me a few minutes of your time."

"Well, all right. Since you asked so nicely."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

Once the Queen was next to her, Alice produced the small furry creature in her hands.

"Aah! Aah! Get it away from me!"

"You're Majesty, it'S okay. Look. It's just a little bunny rabbit."

"Well, of course it is. Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"Uh, do I have to be completely honest about that?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't expect anything different from you."

"Uh, then, no."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. No. Now to this cutie-pie. Isn't she precious?"

"How do you know it's A she?"

"Well, girl bunny rabbits are usually smaller than boys when they're babies. And since this one can fit in the palm of my hand, then it's definitely a girl."

"The minute we get out of here."

"Yes?"

"You're taking that fur ball to the pet shop."

"Okay. But look at her."

"I already have enough problems with one bunny in the palace."

"But this one is soo cute. Besides, you said you wanted company when I'm at school."

"I meant company of the non furry variety. My decision is final."

"But You're Majesty."

"No but You're Majesty me anything, young lady. You're as bas as Rabbit when I cut off his carrot supply. Now I said no and I mean no. After all, if you ever hope to be as wonderful a Queen as I am one day, you'll have to learn how to be firm."

"Okay. But we need to make sure she gets a good home."

"Oh I don't care where her home is. Just so long as it's not here."

"You're Majesty, come on. You of all people should have a heart. Besides, don't tell me your motha neva taught you the first rule of friendship."

"Which is what?"

Alice grinned.

"It's a give and take. To make a friend, you need to be a friend." With that, she started to sing.

Alice:

A friend is someone

You can count on

When you're feeling blue

And when they're feeling lonely

They can count on you to

When times get touch

A friend is someone

Who will always be around

To lift your spirits high

Or get your feet back

On the ground

It's a give and take

You need to be a friend

To make a friend

A give and take

Is all it takes

To make it

Work out fine

Friendship is a treasure

The best you'll ever find

I'm glad to be your friend

And glad that you are mine

But in order to be friends

There are things that you Must do

Show some kindness to your friends

And they'll be kind to you

It's a give and take

You need to be a friend

To make a friend

A give and take

Is all it takes

To make it

Work out fine

If you give and take

And you let kindness show

If you give and take

Your close circle of friends

Will surely grow

"So, what do you think, You're Majesty?" Alice asked, gazing at her mother with expectancy.

"I think we've been in this room too long."

"Well, I tried." Alice said more to the bunny than to her mother.

"Aw, trying to teach your mother, are you?"

"Yeah. But it didn't work out too well."

"Aw, don't feel bad, Queen Alice. I've been trying to teach your mother a lesson for a long time. And you know what they say? You can't teach an old dog new tricks." With that, he burst out laughing.

"What?" The Queen asked outraged.

"Oh, he didn't mean that you were one, You're Majesty. That's just an expression. Like letting the cat out of the bag."

"Good one, Queen Alice. I'm sorry, You're Majesty. I didn't realize I was barking up the wrong tree."

"Uh, MR. Cat…"

"Yes?"

"I think you betta get outta here."

"is that an order, Queen Alice?"

""Yes, it's an order. And I thought you were getting help."

"I did. It's not my fault if they're too busy entertaining Hare's mother. And anyway, I think I here the Calvary coming now. Aloha!" With that, he left.

Just then, they heard two familiar voices coming towards the storage room.

"Oh dear, are you sure they're in here?"

"I looked everywhere else. They have to be in here." Sammie said as she ran for the door. She turned back to Rabbit and asked the question she was afraid to get an answer to. "Do you have the key?"

"Oh yes. They're right here." With that, he produced a ring full of different keys.

"Did you get that from Uncle Hare?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Uh because it looks just like the ring Uncle Hare has."

"Well, I assure you my dear, it's very different. See? This is the key to the throne room and this is the key to the palace door. And this is the key to the attic. And this is the key to the royal gazebo. But I Don't seem to see the key to the royal storage room. Oh dear. This is not good. Not good atall. Alice and the Queen are counting on me and I don't have the key."

"But we do!" Dum called as the others rushed up behind them.

"Right. You must have left it at the Hatter's house by mistake when you stopped by to deliver the Queen's junk."

"Junk! I heard that!"

"How does she do that?"

"I don't know. Probably the same way you heard me on the phone making a date with Alivia."

"You were in the kitchen. I wanted a sandwich."

"Oh really?" Hatter asked getting in on the conversation. "What type of sandwich was it?"

"Balonga on rye with pickles and mustard."

"Ooh. I prefer ham and cheese with mayo for a midnight snack. How about you Hare?" Hatter asked.

"Well now that you asked, I prefer turkey and swiss with a little bit of ranch dressing and some chips on the side. Not barbecue, but maybe some sour cream and onion with a little salt and vinegar and..."

"Will one of you chuckleheads please open this door!"

"Please?"

"I said that already."

"Yeah. But you didn't mean it."

"How true that is." Hatter mused from outside the door.

"Hatter!"

"Yes, You're Majesty. What's up?"

"My temper if you don't open this door!"

"I thought her temper was already up." Hare quipped.

Hatter shrugged as he went forward to open the door.

"On the count of three. I'll open it ,then you run."

"How far do you think we should go?"

"I don't know. Let me think about it." With that, he put the key in and turned the lock.

As the door opened, Alice made a move to leave, but the Queen pushed her back.

"Queens first." She said. "Current Queens. As for you…" She said while turning her attention to the group at large. "I have something to say to all of you."

"This ought to be good." Dee said as they awaited her Majesty's announcement.

"Well, it's about time. I spent the last few hours stuck in that room without any food. And being hungry makes me a crabby Queen."

"What doesn't make her Majesty a crabby Queen?" Dum asked his brother rhetorically.

"Not much." Dee replied.

"Come on, You're Majesty." Alice said in an attempt to cheer her mother up. "Look on the bright side. We're free now. You can eat all the tarts you want."

"Who said anything about eating tarts? I was thinking of dinner."

"Don't mind if I do." Hatter said. "How about the rest of you? Anyone hungry for dinner?"

The others agreed much to the Queen's chagrin.

It wasn't until Hare realized someone was missing, did he stop mid step.

"Wait! My mother's still back at Hatter's house."

"Well, since everyone else seems to have invited themselves to dinner, what's one more?"

"Don't mind if I do." The Cat said as he appeared.

"I didn't mean you. Get out of here. Besides, we're not having fish. And if you don't scat, the menu will be changed."

"I think you're forgetting someone's royal opinion. SO what shall it be, my future Queen? Remember our deal."

"What deal?"

"Well, I did make a promise. And like you said, a Queen neva breaks a promise."

"But, there are acceptions to that rule. In fact, I'm gonna make one right now."

"No can do. In this case, the future Queen has the last word. So, Queen Alice, what's your royal decree?"

Everyone stood there with baited breath. They knew Alice was smart and in the brothers' case, they knew their little sister was smarter than the Queen sometimes.

"Well…I declare that Mr. Cat can stay."

"Oh hurrumph. What is this land coming to?"

"I'm not finished yet." Alice said. "Mr. Cat isn't only invited to dinna, but to breakfast for one week."

"I approve. Good choice, Queen Alice."

The others stared at their young friend in surprise.

"What? Mr. Cat and I had a deal. He goes to get help and he gets a free meal pass for a week."

After everyone had gotten over the initial shock, Hare went to get his mother.

Shortly after, the royal dining room was full of the sound of laughter, friendly conversation and the occasional crash from the kitchen.

As Alice was finishing up her dessert, she glanced over and gave the Queen a wink.

She then signed something to her and the Queen's face momentarily broke into a grin.

She nodded in her daughter's direction before going back to her conversation or debate with Hare's mother.

Although her Majesty would never return the gesture aloud or in front of people, if she had to pick someone to be trapped with once again, she would pick Alice hands down.

Later that night, Alice lay in bed as she thought over the events that had taken place that day.

Dinah was curled up beside her, sleeping soundly. She was probably dreaming of chasing mice.

It was then that Alice noticed something. She felt a slight pressure on her chest from the locket and realized there was something inside.

A little curious now, she carefully opened the heart shaped jewel up and was surprised to find a piece of paper inside.

Glancing down at it, Alice discovered it was a note addressed to her.

Dear Alice,

I realize your birthday is not for another week. But I wanted to give you this locket now. It is something passed down from royal hand to royal hand. And now, I'm passing it down to you. I hope you'll wear it well and never forget the wisdom it holds. But most importantly, that when it's your turn to rule, you'll always do what's right. But then again, you're my daughter, so I know you will.

Rabbit's always reminding me to cut back on the royal language, so I'll stop writing now.

Stay safe and behave yourself

Your favorite Queen

Alice smiled to herself as she closed the note and put it in a special place. The Queen's closing words reminded her of last Valentine's Day and the lesson she had taught her.

Getting back into bed, Alice traced the locket as she drifted off to sleep.

"I know you'll do what's right." The letter had said.

"I'll try my best, Mom." Alice said as she drifted off.

Alice was going to try her best to do so. She knew ruling Wonderland wouldn't be easy.

But as long as she followed her heart and let her frends help her from time to time, she would be just fine.

A couple days later, the Queen was sitting in the courtyard enjoying a peaceful breakfast for once.

Alice was at school as was Sammie.

As for the Wonderland residents, the Queen neither knew nor cared where they were.

As she went to take a sip of her orange juice, her hand came in contact with a piece of paper.

Gazing down at it curiously, she picked it up.

As she scanned the inside, she could feel her mouth twitching slightly.

Glancing around to make sure nobody was there, she let a smile spread across her face.

Alice would make a fine Queen someday.

Just then, the Queen's moment of serenity was interrupted by a soft purr.

Recognizing who it belonged to, she quickly hid the note from his prying eyes.

"Doing a little early morning reading?"

"No. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aah. Well, I think it's safe to say that Wonderland is in good hands."

"Why thank you."

"I didn't mean you." He said.

"What!"

"Now, how about we get down to some chow?" He suggested.

"Oh all right. Since Alice made a deal, I guess you could stay. But don't get used to it."

"You have my word." He said as he bit into a muffin.

The Queen sighed. Some things in Wonderland would never change. And maybe that was for the best…maybe.

THE END


End file.
